


Garrison protects Chief

by Honeylove



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeylove/pseuds/Honeylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrison goes after the men who hurt Chief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrison protects Chief

**Garrison Protects Chief**

 

Garrison and his men had been on at least 8 missions in the last two weeks and the were all exhausted  and tired.  The mission was a success and no one had been wounded.  They were immediately called into Colonel Edward’s office for a debrief and were told that they would have  a weeks rest.  They were all happy about it.  They headed back for the estate and they all hit the sack.  They all spelt through the night with no interruptions.  

 

Garrison and Chief were the first up with a run around the estate grounds and also the first two to make and eat breakfast.  While they were at the table eating the others walked into the kitchen.  They each grabbed a cup of coffee and a plate full of bacon and eggs and toast.

 

“What have all of you got planned for today,” Garrison asked.

 

“I plan finding a good book and just relax and read,” Actor answered.

 

“I plan to write me mum and Aunt Moll,” Goniff said.

 

“Just keep busy,” Casino said.

 

“What about you Chief,” Garrison asked.

 

All Chief did was shrugged, Garrison knew Chief liked to be left alone and be by himself.  Garrison knew he had places on the estate that he could go to do just that.

 

“All of you just stay out of trouble,  I’ve got paper work to do so I’ll be in my office,” Garrison stated.

 

Chief left the mansion for the gardens and the trails on the estate and began to walk.  Chief spent an hour on the trail and then turned around and headed back.  Just as Chief started to walk into the library doors a shot rang out and Chief was hit in the shoulder and he fell to the ground.  Actor had seen the hole thing and as the shooting continued Actor ran to the doors and pulled Chief into the mansion.  Garrison heard the shots and ran out of his office to the weapons locker and pulled out weapons for his men just as he did that Casino and Goniff ran up and grabbed the weapons and all three headed for the library.  On the outside the guards were all running also towards the side of the library. Garrison entered the library.

 

“Actor are you and Chief alright,”  Garrison asked with concern.

 

“Warden I’m alright but Chief’s been hurt,”  Actor said with concern also.

 

The shooting finally stopped and Garrison, Casino and Goniff  got up from there where they had take  cover in the library and ran to Chief.  Just as they arrived so it the guards.  Garrison bent down next to Chief and Actor.

 

“Chief can you here me.  Actor how bad is he?” Garrison asked.

 

“Warden I don’t know, Let’s turn him over so I can get a good look,”  Actor said as Garrison and he turned Chief on his back.

 

“Casino get the medical kit now, and Sgt Major Johnson take all the guards, I want all the grounds checked.  I want to know how this shooter got in,”  Garrison ordered,  Goniff get some blankets and hot water.

 

“Warden lets get his jacket and shirt off,” Actor said

 

As Actor and Garrison started taking off his shirt and Jacket as Chief began  to regain consciousness.  Chief was trying to focus on Garrison.

 

“Warden,” Chief spoke in a very weak voice.

 

“Chief take it easy and stay still while Actor checks you over,” Garrison stated as he took Chief’s hand and held it.

 

Casino arrived back with the medical supplies and Goniff arrived with hot water and set it down next to Garrison and Actor.  Actor started to examine Chief.  As Actor checked his shoulder Chief cried in pain.

 

“Warden I need you to lift him up and hold him so I  can clean the wound,”  Actor told Garrison.

 

“How bad is it Actor?” Garrison asked.

 

“The bullet went through clean, I will clean and bandage the wound then I will give him penicillin and sum morphine for the pain,”  Actor told Garrison.

 

As Actor was cleaning the wound Chief started screaming in pain and tears began to flow down his face.  Garrison held Chief close to his Chest and held him tight.

 

“Easy Chief I’m here, Actor is almost finished,” Garrison said with concern.

 

“I’m finished Warden, this should hold him until  the doctor arrives,” Actor commented.

 

“Actor , Casino pick Chief up and lay him down on the sofa.  Sgt Major Johnson  I want all the grounds searched from top to bottom.  I’m going to call Colonel Edward’s and call for an ambulance to take Chief to the hospital,”  Garrison ordered.

 

“Captain I do not think that is a very good idea to call an ambulance, I think you should have Colonel Edwards bring the doctor here,”  Actor told him.

 

“Why actor, Chief needs a hospital,” Garrison replied.

 

“I believe  that the target was Chief and Chief only. The sniper could see me but did not fire until Chief was in front of the door and that I am sure of,” Actor explained to Garrison.

 

Garrison thought about what Actor had just said and nodded.

 

“Alright Actor you and Casino take Chief to the room next to my office and I will call Colonel Edward’s and have him bring Major Phillips to the estate,” Garrison said.

 

Actor and Casino picked up Chief very carefully and carried him Garrison’ old room near his office while Garrison went into his office and called Colonel Edward’s.  Garrison sat down at his desk and was about to pick up the phone when Goniff walked into his office.  Garrison saw Goniff walk in and saw how upset he was and saw he was almost in tears.

 

“What is it Goniff are you alright?,  Garrison asked with concern.

 

“Warden why would anyone want to hurt Chiefie, he ain’t hurt anyone,  he’s really been really good,”  Goniff said as he started to cry.

 

“Goniff I don’t know but I’m going to find out and I am going to make sure that know one hurts him again Goniff and that’s a promise,”  Garrison answer.

 

“Goniff I’m going to call Edward’s now and have him come out with a doctor.  Goniff go see if Casino and Actor need help and then see if you can make some coffee a lot were going to need it.  Tell Actor to make sure that one of you stays with Chief at all times,”  Garrison ordered as Goniff left his office.

 

Garrison sat down at his desk and call Colonel Edwards and explained to him the situation and to bring Major Phillips with him.  Garrison finish and hang up the phone and left his office and headed into the room next to his office to see how Chief was doing.

 

“Actor how’s Chief doing?  Garrison asked.

 

“Warden he’s weak and in a lot of pain.  I have taken care of the wound as best as I can and given him more penicillin and morphine so he is sleeping right now,”  Actor advised him.

 

“Goniff I want you to stay with Chief and Actor, Casino I need to see you both,”  Garrison ordered, They all walked out of the room after Garrison.

 

“You Got it Warden,”  Goniff said.

 

 

“Actor, Casino at anytime when you’ve gone out to the pub with passes or without or have gone into London for some leave have you noticed Chief having any problems with anyone when you are together,”  Garrison demanded to know.

 

“Warden I have not noticed anything when he is with us,”  Actor informed him.

 

“Either have I but he also likes to be alone, he goes to the all the parks alone, so we do not see anything after he leaves us,”  Casino told him.

 

“Will have to talk to Chief when he’s awake and more coherent, so now we wait for the Sgt Major to search the grounds and for Colonel Edwards, I don’t want anything moved or cleaned up until Colonel Edward’s see the area,”  Garrison ordered.

 

Garrison  called Sgt Major Johnson into his office and told him that when the guards were finished with the search of the grounds and when colonel Edward’s and Major Phillips show up to come and get him,  he will be in the room down stairs near his office with Chief.  The rest of his men just kept busy doing anything like Casino went to play cards and Actor sat and read his book until Colonel Edward’s  show’s up and they were all worried and nervous.  Actor and Casino wanted to do something to help Chief but there was nothing they could do at this time.  Garrison headed into the room, as he walked in he could see Goniff sitting next to the bed wiping down Chief’s face with a cool wash cloth.  Garrison walked up to Goniff and put a hand on his shoulder and this is when Goniff finally knew the Warden had come in, Goniff turned his head around and looked up at the Warden.

 

“Goniff I’ll stay and watch Chief, why don’t you join the others for a awhile,” Garrison told him.

 

“Ok Warden,” Goniff answered as he stood up from the chair.

 

Garrison sat down in the chair that Goniff had just got up from.  Goniff watch the Warden’s face before he turned to the door to leave,  Goniff knew by the expression on the Warden’s face that he blamed himself for Chief getting shot.  Goniff stopped at the door and turned around to speak to the Warden.

 

“Warden it ain’t your fault that Chiefie was shot,” Goniff said simplicity.   Garrison did not turn around but said.

 

“Yes it is Goniff, all of you are my responsibility whether it is here or on the continent.  You all should be safe here at home and I failed Chief,” Garrison spoke as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Goniff walked out and closed the door behind him and ran into the library to speak to Actor.

 

“Actor you need to talk to the Warden he blames himself for Chiefie getting shot,”  Goniff told him.

 

“He’s crazy, it wasn’t his fault,” Casino joined in.

 

“I will try to speak to him but I cannot promise,”  Actor answered.

 

Actor got up and went to the room where Garrison was sitting with Chief and knocked on the door, when  Garrison did not answer Actor walked in.  When he looked he saw Garrison sitting next to Chief’s bed holding Chief”s hand and crying, Actor walked up to Garrison and put a hand on Garrison shoulder, Actor started to speak his first name which he only did in private.

 

“Craig, Goniff tells me you blame yourself for Chief being shot, it is not your fault, know one could have predicted this would have happened here in England,” Actor commented.

 

“Actor it is my fault, I should have predicted it.  We have enemies here as well as on the continent that would like to do us harm.  I should have tighten security here on the base more, and I should have prepared for any type of trouble and I didn’t.  Actor, Chief getting hurt is my fault and all I know is I will do everything in my power to get the people responsible and I don’t care how long it takes,”  Craig said as he felt Chief squeeze his hand.

 

Chief began to open his eyes and the first person he saw was Garrison and then looked around and saw Actor.  Chief was holding Garrison’s hand and he tried to sit up but was very weak, Actor and Garrison both put hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back down on the bed, Chief must have heard Garrison speak.

“Warden what happened wasn’t you fault,” Chief said

 

“Chief just lay down and rest you are still very weak,” Actor advised.

 

“Chief did you see anyone before you were shot or have you had any trouble with anyone recently,” Garrison asked.

 

“I didn’t see anyone,” Chief replied but before he could finish answering Garrison he fell asleep.

 

“Will have to talk to him later when he is more awake and a little more clear headed,”  Garrison said

 

“What’s taking the Sgt Major so long to search the grounds and Colonel Edward’s and Major Phillips to get here,” Garrison demanded.

 

“Craig it has been only a few hours and it does take time to search the grounds and drive here from London,” Actor said.

 

The Sgt Major Johnson was coming back to report to Captain Garrison when Colonel Edward’s and Major Phillips drove up to the front of the mansion.  The Sgt Major opened the door for the Colonel and Major and then saluted both and Colonel Edward’s and Major Phillips and they both  returned his salute.

 

“Sgt Major Johnson do you have anything to report and where is Captain Garrison,”Colonel Edward’s question.

 

“Yes sir I do have something to report and Captain Garrison is in his old room near his office, this is where they put Chief,  Captain Garrison is waiting for you and Major Phillips, please follow me sirs”  Sgt Major said.

 

Colonel Edward’s and Major Phillips followed the Sgt MajorJohnson to the room but before the Sgt Major knocked Colonel Edward’s stopped him.

 

“Sgt Major Johnson this is Garrison’s base and he is in charge so before Garrison gives me a report I am ordering you to report your findings to Captain Garrison first,” Colonel Edward’s ordered.

 

“Yes Sir,” Sgt Major Johnson replied with respect, as he knocked on the door.

 

“Enter,”Garrison said, as he turned to the door.

 

“Captain we have finished our search and I have a report for you and also Colonel Edward’s and Major Phillips are right out side,”Sgt Major  reported.

 

Garrison walked out the door and saluted both men and they saluted him back, and then Garrison got down to business.

 

“Major Phillips please follow me, Chief is in here,”Garrison said as he walked back into the room and Major Phillips followed.

 

Major Phillips nodded at Actor and Actor nodded back as he approached Chief.  Major Phillips noticed that Chief was asleep but even through Chief needed sleep he still had to examine him even if it would mean waking Chief up.  He had to be careful because he knew that Chief did not like to be touched because he specifically treats Garrison and his men.

 

“Craig why don’t you and Actor leave for a while and let me exam Chief and then I will let you know  what I find,” Major Phillips said softly.

 

“We will all be in my office,” Garrison responded and Major Phillips nodded.

 

Garrison and Actor walked out of door and Colonel Edward’s and Sgt Major Johnson were wanting out side the door.  Garrison thought to himself that they could finally  get started in finding out who shot Chief because he knew that Chief was under Major Phillips care now and he felt that he was the best and Chief would be safe.  Garrison still in his mind fault responsible and he knew Actor knew that.

 

“Colonel Edward’s sir, Sgt Major Johnson lets go and continue this in my office.  Actor I want you to get Casino and Goniff and come to my office,  this should included all of you as well,” Garrison said.

 

Actor went upstairs and collected Goniff and Casino and came down stairs and they went into Garrison’s office.  Colonel Edward’s was sitting in a chair on the right side of Garrison’s desk and Garrison was sitting at his desk and the Sgt Major was standing on the left side of Garrison’s desk  facing both Garrison and Colonel Edward’s.  Actor and the others took seats in front of Garrison’s desk.

 

“Alright Sgt Major What have you find out?’  Garrison ordered.

 

“Colonel Edward’s, Captain Garrison sir, the east fence was cut open and that’s how the sniper got through and the shooter was an army officer, I found a gold leaf on the ground,” Sgt Major Johnson reported as he handed Garrison the Gold leaf.  

 

Before Garrison or Colonel Edward’s could ask questions Casino exploded.  Casino got up from where he was sitting and started screaming and pointing at Colonel Edward’s.

 

“So the army is behind Chief getting shot. Did you give the order Colonel to have Chief shot?  You and the army can’t be trusted,”  Casino yelled as he stepped in front of Colonel Edwards.

 

Garrison and Actor and the Sgt Major all got up a rushed to grab Casino and hold him before he could attack the Colonel.

 

“Casino I was not behind the attack on Chief so that’s enough, so sit down.  I understand how you and the rest of the unit feels, that’s why I’m not going to through you in the stockade but don’t push me to far, I my change my mind,”  Colonel Edward’s strongly said.

 

“Casino do what the Colonel said shut up and sit down or I will through you into the stockade myself.  Alright release him,”  Garrison ordered and Casino sat down.

 

“So where do we start,” Actor asked.

 

“I know who my be responsible for Chief’s shooting Colonel Edward’s but you won’t like what I have to say but I am sure,” Garrison said.

 

“Who are you talking about,” Colonel Edward’s demanded.

 

“Hey Warden who would hurt Chiefie,’’ Goniff wanted to know as well.

 

“The attacker was either Major John’s or Major Schaeffer or  both,” Garrison told them.

 

Garrison could see the shocked look on Colonel Edward’s and Sgt Major’s Johnson’s face but not his men.  His men started to say something but Garrison held his hand up and they kept quite.

 

“Garrison those are serious charges, so tell me why you think that,” Colonel Edward’s demanded.

“I know for a fact that neither Major wants me and my men around.  I believe that the mission reports that I have been turning in has be altered to make my men and I look bad, that is why I have made a copy of all the reports I turn into them and I have them in my safe.  If you get an handwriting expert to look at them they would be able to tell you that the reports Schaeffer and John’s have, have been altered.  I also know for a fact that I have not been getting full mission briefings before we leave and a lot of important information has been held back.  It just so happens that some of the information that was held back has almost cost us lives and the mission.  I have written and verbal statements to these facts from the underground.  I also have these in my safe, for example one of these missions was when we brought back those children from France.  We were told by John’s that the contact could get  the agent out and he was still alive.  When we arrived the contact and the agent was dead.  I latter found out that John’s knew the agent was dead a week before we left.  There was no need for us to go.  Colonel Edward’s there are other’s involving John’s and well as Schaeffer,” Garrison explained.

 

“Why did’t you report it to me about what you suspected?”  Colonel Edward’s demanded.

 

“I didn’t report it because I wasn’t sure if I had enough evidence and It is my men’s and my word against there’s,”  Garrison replied.

 

“It is still our word against there’s, which means we need a witness and a confession isn’t that right Colonel,” Actor asked.

 

“I am afraid so,” Colonel Edward’s confirmed

 

 

All of a sudden Major Phillips walked into Garrison’s office helping Chief along.  They all got up to help Chief sit down, he was very week and needed a lot of help.  Then they all returned to there sits.

“Chief what are you doing up, You are in no condition to be up,” Garrison demanded to know.

 

“Craig he refused to cooperate and go to a hospital unless I let him talk to you and the others first,”  Major Phillips said

 

“Warden it was Schaeffer and John’s who is responsible.  Chief could see Goniff about to say something but continued.  Last week you gave all of us guys a pass to the doves for the night after the last mission so we could relax because we were all a bundle of nerves, and you warned us to stay out of trouble, so we did.  We were sitting at the table just having a few beers and playing darts when Schaeffer and John’s walked in, they were both in uniform,” Chief said as he started to get weaker and started to have pain.

 

Garrison got up and walked over to Chief and knelt down in front of Chief and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Chief you need to be in the hospital,  let Major Phillips take you to the hospital so you can get proper care and the rest you need, we can do this later,” Garrison said softly.

 

“No I need to finish this Warden,” Chief said forcefully.

 

“Alright Chief,” Garrison said.  Garrison stayed in front of Chief in the kneeling position and held on to his shoulder.

 

“Everything went well,  we were all keeping out trouble.  We were  all laughing.  After about an hour I looked over at them and they both were being drunk and loud.  I was getting a headache and I told Actor I was going out for some fresh air and I would be back as soon as I felt a little better.  After about 30 minutes I felt better and started to go back in side when Schaeffer and John’s came out.  They were drunk and they saw me and stepped in front of the door so I couldn’t get back in to the pub.  They started insulting all of us, calling us murders, thief's and rapist.  John’s told me that he would do anything in his power to send us back to prison or see us dead.  Schaeffer than spoke up and said he was surprised that we were not killed on any of our missions especially he said since he kept vital information from the Captain that should have caused us to fail and be killed by the Germans.  When I told him that the Captain had been wounded and captured because of false information and the rest of us had to rescue him, John’s told me that he’d wish that you had been killed and he and Schaeffer would keep trying to send us back or have us killed by the Germans or do it themselves and they did not care if looked it like an accident or not, and then John’s said that you (Garrison) wouldn’t be able to stop them and if you tried they would make sure you would not live to the end of the war.  After they told me what they had to say they both left and they were not walking straight and they were loud.,” Chief said.

 

Those ruddy bastards, so they are trying to kill us,”  Goniff said.

 

“Chief why didn’t you tell Captain Garrison about what happened?” Colonel Edward’s demanded the question  be answered.

 

Chief looked at Garrison who was still in front of him with one kneeling on the floor, as he was looking a Chief,  Garrison took his hand off of Chief’s shoulder and moved his hand to Chief’s arm and held it there and gave it a gentle squeeze. Chief was looking for guidance from Garrison, he trusted Garrison.  Garrison was the only army office he trusted.

 

“Go ahead Chief,  you can trust the Colonel, he will help us.  The Colonel trusts us and will do what he can to help.  He has always been honest to me as well as all of you.  You can 

 

“Go ahead Chief you can answer the Colonel, you can trust him.  I trust him completely,  he has been a fair man to deal with.   The Colonel has not keep information from us about any mission we’ve been sent out on,” Garrison assured Chief

 

“Colonel I did’t report it to the Warden because I didn’t believe that if the Warden came to you , you would not believe the story because I was a con.” Chief replied.

 

The Warden turn his head to the side and look at Edward’s.

 

“Colonel sir, Chief has always been honest with me,  if this is what did happened Chief is telling the truth,”  Garrison said.

 

The Colonel looked at Garrison and all the cons.

 

“Gentlemen I do believe Chief is telling the truth because you all have been honest with me,  Major John’s has been filing complaints about all of you and I have in my mind been thinking that some of John’s complaints are not valid.  The problem is that because you are cons that it would be only Garrison’s word against them and that would not be enough, we would need a confession,” Colonel Edward’s had to mention that.

 

“Colonel Edward’s what if we get a confession,” Garrison said.

 

Garrison had a plan going through his mind and couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Colonel can we get your  cooperation in getting a confession,” Garrison asked.

 

“Let me remind you that everything has to been done legally, and yes I will help in a way I can,” Colonel Edward’s replied.

 

“So where do we start Warden,” Actor asked with real interest.

 

“The first thing we do is get Chief safely to the hospital and make sure that he will be safe there,’’ Garrison said as he looked at his men and the Colonel.

 

“I’m going to call a ambulance and have Chief moved to the hospital,” Major Phillips commented as he went over to Garrison’s desk and lifted the phone and called the hospital.

 

“Major Phillips if you have no objections I am going to send Sgt Major Johnson and two of my guards with you.  I want one of these men in Chief’s room at all times,” Garrison said.

 

“I have no problems with that as long as they do not disturb his rest,”  Major Phillips replied.

 

“Gentlemen this is what we are going to do,  we are going set both Major’s up.  We are going to use Colonel Edward’s office for this con.   Chief I am not going to get you involved in this con.  I want you away from this con and out of danger altogether and I want no arguments.  I am going to set myself up as the target,”  Garrison said as he saw the disbelief of his men in there eyes. 

 

“ Sgt Major Johnson help Major Phillips with Chief and take Chief back to the room and put him in bed so he can rest until the ambulance arrives and he can be taken to the hospital,”  Garrison ordered.

 

Garrison raised himself up and then helped raise Chief so he could stand and then turned him over to the Sgt Major and Major Phillips.  They each stood one on each side of Chief, and put a hand on each arm and helped him walk to the room to lay down.  Garrison went back to sit at his desk.

 

“What are you planning?” Colonel Edward's demanded to know.

 

“We are your to play this as though  were on a mission on the continent. The first thing Colonel is I need to know what time you and your aid Lieutenant Stevens will arrive tomorrow morning at your office,” Craig asked.

 

“Lieutenant Stevens is there by six and I arrive by seven in the morning,”  Colonel Edward’s replied.

 

“This is how were going to play this, Colonel I need you go back to your office and fill Lieutenant Stevens in as to what if going on.  I then need you to set up a meeting with just Major John’s and Major Schaeffer and me for tomorrow at eight in the morning.  You can tell them that you will explain when we all arrive what the meeting is about, but Colonel I will need you there early at six in the morning to let Casino and Goniff in. Casino, Goniff you will take a jeep at three in the morning for London and head for headquarters, you should get there a little before six.  I need you both to get into headquarters without any of the MP’S or any of the intelligence officers there seeing you, then head up to Colonel Edward’s office and the Colonel will let you in.  Casino when you get into the office I want bugs planted in the outer office where Lieutenant Stevens desk is not the Colonel’s office.  When you are finished make sure all the bugs work and wait in the Colonel’s office with the Colonel.  The Colonel and you will be both witness to the con I have set up.  I also need you to take side arms with you in case I my need your help.  Colonel you can request MP’s to be there with you as extra witnesses and security and I also recommend that you get a lawyer from the Judge advocates office to be there as a witness and any other witnesses you want.  You stay in your office until you here all you need for an arrest.  Actor and I will leave the mansion for London at four in the morning so I can get there just before the meeting.  Actor you will be the only one armed.  I will have to take my chances that if something happens you all will react fast enough.  

 

My guess is that Major’s John’s and Schaeffer already know that Chief’s been shot but they will not know his condition or whether he told me anything.  I will walk into your aids office just before both John’s and Schaeffer do and be wanting, and Actor you come in with me and go into Edward’s office and wait also.  Colonel I need you to call your outer office as soon as John’s and Schaeffer arrive and tell Lieutenant Stevens that you will be a late and you need him to pick you up and to tell all of us to wait, that’s so if anything does go wrong Stevens will not be in the cross fire, and once he leaves I will start the con and I hope it works,”  Garrison Demanded.

 

“Any question’s.” Garrison asked

 

“What if they don’t go for it,” Actor asked.

 

“Well we think of something else but I think it will work,” Garrison replied.

 

“I wish all of us luck were going to need it,”Colonel Edward’s said.

 

“Captain sir, the ambulance is here and I also called Colonel Edward’s driver to drive to the front door.” Sgt Major Johnson said.

 

Garrison got up from his chair behind his desk and walked out of his office to the room where Chief was resting, while the Sgt Major opened the door for the medics and lead them to where Chief was.  Garrison and Major Phillips both lifted Chief into the stretcher and walked out of the room to the ambulance.  The ambulance door was opened by the medics and then the medics took over the control of the stretcher from Garrison and Major Phillips and began putting Chief into the ambulance when Chief asked them to stop.

 

“Warden I need to stay you can’t do this without my help,” Chief begged.

 

“No Chief,  It is my fault you were shot and I am not going to make you a target, it is my turn to be the target this time and put an end to these threats. now let the medics take you to the hospital and I will see you when this is all over,”  Garrison said softly and took Chief’s hand for a few seconds and then let Major Phillips take Chief.

 

“Craig don’t worry he’ll be fine,”  Phillips assured Garrison.

 

“Craig see you in the morning,” Colonel Edward’s said.

 

Garrison saluted both Colonel Edward’s and Major Phillips and they returned his salute and got into there vehicles and left, and then Sgt Major Johnson saluted and followed the ambulance in a jeep.

 

“Casino, Goniff get your tools of the trade ready and then meet me in my office and will go over the plan one more time.” Garrison ordered.   

 

Casino and Goniff went upstairs to get all they needed to do there job, while Garrison and Actor went to the weapons locker and pulled out all the weapons and any ammunition they would need.  They prepared all the weapons and then put them back into the cabinet until the morning, then Garrison and Actor went into his office, where Goniff and Casino were waiting.  Garrison went over the mission one more time and then they all went up to sleep.  

 

Garrison and the others were not able to sleep. Garrison got up and headed for the kitchen for some coffee and when he arrived the rest of his team were already sitting down having coffee.

 

“Hey Warden couldn’t sleep, how about some coffee,” Goniff asked.

 

“Sure Goniff I’ll have a cup and no I couldn’t sleep and I gather none of you could either,”  Garrison noticed.

 

“I guess will all sleep when this is over, I just hope this con works,” Casino said.

 

“Don’t worry Casino it will work,” Garrison said for sure.

 

Garrison and his men all got up from the table and headed for there rooms to sleep.  Garrison knew they would only have a few hours sleep before morning.  Garrison woke up and looked at the time and knew it was time to wake Casino and Goniff up.  Craig pulled his covers off and got up from his cot and put on a bathrobe and left his room for Casino’s and Goniff’s.  Garrison walked down the hall and first arrived at Casino’s room and knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

 

“Hey,” Casino called.

 

“Casino it’s two in the morning get up and get ready, you and Goniff leave at three in the morning,” Garrison ordered.

 

“I’m up warden,” Casino answered.

 

Garrison headed down the hall again to Goniff’s room and did the same thing.

 

“Goniff it’s two in the morning get up and get ready, you and Casino leave at three in the morning,” Garrison ordered.

 

Garrison went down to the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee for Casino and Goniff.  Both Casino and Goniff were down within twenty minutes and sat down at the table.  Garrison handed both of his men there plates and coffee and then sat down at the table with them and had some coffee also and  all three sat at the table silently.  Finally it was time for them to leave.  All three got up from the table, Casino and Goniff left to get there equipment together, and Garrison put the dishes in the sink and went to his off and called a jeep for them.  Casino and Goniff came down stairs and Garrison’s met them at the front door.

 

“Casino, Goniff get going and good luck.  Actor and I will be there on time.”,  Garrison said.

 

“Warden will get these Ruddy Blokes,”  Goniff said.

 

“Lets get going Goniff, I’ll drive.  See you Warden,” Casino said.

 

Casino and Goniff walked out and hopped in the jeep and left.  It was three in the morning and two of his men left and now Garrison said to himself that it was time to wake up Actor and for them to get ready to leave.  Garrison went up stairs and knocked on Actor’s door and woke him up and then he went into his room and began getting dressed.  When he was all dressed he walked into the hall and met Actor in the hallway and both went down for breakfast.  They both finished breakfast and went  to get ready.  Once they were ready Garrison called for the car and both got into the car and left for London.

 

Casino and Goniff just arrived before six and both of them were able to get passed everyone without being seen and went to Colonel Edwards office and knocked, and Colonel Edward’s answered the door, and was greeted by the Colonel and a Lawyer from the Judge Advocates office.

 

 

“Casino, Goniff I can see your on time.”  Colonel Edward’s said as he walked them into the other office.

 

“Casino, Goniff this is Lieutenant’s Stevens office, I have informed him that his office will be bugged and he knows the plan.  He should be here at seven this morning,” Colonel Edward’s informed them.

 

“Ok Goniff lets set up, we will put one of the bugs under the phone, and another under the desk, and a bug and tape recorder on the book shelf,” Casino told Goniff.

“You got it Casino,” Goniff replied as he helped Casino plant the bugs.

 

Casino and Goniff finished up as Colonel Edward’s aide Lieutenant Stevens arrived, and then  Casino and Goniff showed Lieutenant Stevens where all the bugs were and then Garrison and Actor arrived and met with his team and Colonel Edward’s and Lieutenant Stevens and the lawyer in the outer office and made sure that they were all ready.  Garrison looked at his watch and saw the time was ten to eight and knew that Major John’s and Major Schaeffer would be arriving soon.

 

“Alright it’s almost time, Casino, Goniff, Actor get into Colonel Edward’s office with the Colonel and the lawyer,” Garrison ordered.

 

Lieutenant Stevens and Garrison both took there seats, Lieutenant Stevens behind his desk and Garrison in one of the chairs in the outer office and waited.  Major John’s and Major Schaeffer walked into Lieutenant Stevens office and looked around and saw Garrison.

 

“Lieutenant what’s this meeting about?,”  Major Johns demanded

 

“I do not know sir only Colonel Edwards knows and he has not arrived yet,” Lieutenant Stevens replied as the phone rang.

 

“Lietuenant Stevens this is Colonel Edward’s, my car broke down and I need you to pick me up, my driver is staying with the car until it is repaired and tell the Majors and Captain to stay and I will still meet with them,” Colonel Edward’s ordered.

 

“Yes sir, on my way.  Major’s and Captain sirs, I need to leave to pick up the Colonel, he wants all three of you to wait, he will still meet with you.’’  Lieutenant Stevens said.

Lieutenant Stevens walked out of the room, leaving Major John’s, Major Schaeffer and Garrison alone together.  It was strangely silent in the room until Major John’s began to speak.

 

“Captain Garrison I here your man Chief was shot, is he dead,” Major John’s said as he stared a Garrison.

 

“Yes he is Major but before he died he told me who shot him. He told me it was you, and don’t even try to deny it, both you and Major Schaeffer have been trying to get me killed and my men sent back to prison.  I have proof of it,  which I have in my briefcase and I plan to give all of this evidence to Colonel Edward’s.   Major Schaeffer don’t say anything, I have intelligence information from the underground that both of you kept information from me and my group.  one of the missions involved Charlie, you knew he had talked but you kept that from us, and Goniff almost faced a firing squad, and another other incident was when you sent us into France to get our agent out, you both knew he was dead before we left, and when I was shot my men had to get me out of a german hospital. There were other mission you both kept information away from us.  I have written statements from the underground in Holland and in France, and I have written statements from people here in England.  I also know for a fact that some of the reports that I turned in were altered by you both to make us seem to command that they do not need my team, but what really makes me angry is what you have done to my team.  They have all done what the army has told them to do, they have followed my orders and have completed every mission, and when I have been captured or wounded they have recused me and made sure I got medical care there if they could and brought me home.  They did not abandon me and run, especially Chief,” Garrison said angrily.

 

“Chief is a killer, he is a dirty indian and he should kill like a dirty dog and the rest of your men deserve the same,” Major John’s yelled.

 

“None of them are as good as fighters as British or American soldiers, that’s why we killed Chief, he over heard us , so we could not let him tell anyone else,” Major Schaeffer said.

 

“Chief and the rest of my men are just as good or better that american soldiers or British and command agrees or they would have sent them back along time ago.

 

In the Colonels office they were all listening, and the first man to react was Casino.

 

“Why those bastards, I should,” Casino said as he started to more.

 

“Casino that enough, you move on my order,” Colonel Edward’s ordered.

 

“Casino the Colonel is right, we must let this play out,” Actor said as he put a hand on Casino shoulder.

 

“Come on mate Actor and the Colonel are right,” Goniff agreed.

 

All of a sudden both Major John’s and Major Schaeffer both pulled out there weapons and pointed them at Garrison.

 

“What are both of you going to do kill me?  It will not work,” Garrison said with a forceful voice.

 

“Here is what is going to happen Captain Garrison, we are going to kill you and we will get away with it.  Once you are gone no one would believe a bunch of cons, and as it goes for the witness no one check them out because they will be two busy fighting this war,  so what ever evidence there is we can easily get a hold of and destroy it including the reports I changed and Colonel Edward’s would be no wiser,”  Major John’s told Garrison.

 

“Major John’s, I am not armed so how will you explain my death to the Colonel?,” Garrison questioned.

 

“Your death should be very easily explained, You pulled a gun out on us and we had to shoot you, and then all we have to do is plant a gun on your body,”  Majpr Schaeffer answered instead of Major John’s.

 

In Colonel Edward’ office, the Colonel and the rest of Garrison’s men were getting angry.  The Colonel had finally had enough and give the order, and he and the MP’s  and Garrison’s men came out with weapons in hand,  and the Lawyer from the Judge Advocate Office followed.

 

“Major John’s, Major Schaeffer drop your weapons now, that’s an order,” Colonel Edward’s ordered.  Major John’s and Major Schaeffer  dropped their weapons and they were about to speak, when Colonel EDward’s cut them off.

 

“I don”t want to hear from either of you,  I heard all I want to hear.  We were in my office listening to what you had to say.  We bugged the office and tapped recorded all you both said.  You both make me sick, what both of you have done to Garrison and his men is in excusable, I my not have liked Garrison and his unit at the beginning, but they have showed themselves to be the best unit we have, and if you can not except that then you do not belong here.  Gentlemen you are under arrest for attempted murder of an army officer, fraud,  covering up evidence, and changing reports, and attempted murder of Chief, yes Chief is alive, you gentlemen failed, take them into custody,” Colonel Edward”s ordered the MP’s.

 

“You bastard’s can go to hell for what you did to Chief,” Casino said angrily.

 

The MP’s handcuffed both men and escorted them out.  Garrison and his team congratulated each other, while Colonel Edward's took the lawyer aside and were talking silently.  Garrison turned around and watched as the Lawyer left, and Colonel Edward’s came up to speak to Garrison and his men.

 

“Craig, I need you to on Monday bring all the reports, and evidence, and written statements in, the Lawyer who will be prosecuting the case will be in, and he will want all the evidence.  I suggest you all go visit Chief and then head back to base and get some sleep, I will clean up here,” Colonel Edward's said.

 

“Yes sir,”  Garrison said as he saluted.

 

Garrison and his men left the office and head for the hospital to see Chief.  They arrived as the hospital and one of the nurses showed them to Chief’s room.  When that arrived Major Phillips was coming out of the room and he saw Garrison and his men.

 

“How is Chief Major,” Garrison asked.

 

“Chief is still in a lot of pain and his fever has gone up a little, and he has refused all medications, and has refused to sleep until he knew all of you we alright, especially you Craig.  He seems to be more worried about you. I was just about to get something to give to Chief so he would be able to sleep,” Major Phillips reported.

 

“Can we see him,” Garrison asked the Major.

 

“Yes, but only for a few minutes, and then I want all of you to go home and get some sleep.  I don’t want to see you here until noon tomorrow, and that is an order,” Major Phillips ordered.

 

“I’m not leaving Chief, I”m staying,” Garrison demanded.

 

“I always know never to agree with you Craig, alright but you need to sleep as well, so there just happens to be another bed in the room, I would suggest you use it to get some sleep,” Major Phillips told Garrison as he left to get Chief a sedative.

 

All of the cons went in to Chief’s one by one, but Garrison took hold of Actor’s arm and held him back.

 

“Actor before you go in to see Chief, I want to ask you a favor.  When you come tomorrow will you bring me clean underwear and a clean uniform, and make sure that all of the guys get some sleep, that includes you,” Garrison asked.

 

“It will be my pleasure,” Actor replied.

 

Actor turned around and went in as Goniff came out, and the Sgt Major also came out.

 

“Sgt Major Johnson I want you to take them all back to the mansion, and I do not want to see any of them until tomorrow,” Garrison ordered.

 

“Yes sir,” Sgt Major said and the saluted.

 

Sgt Major lead all of the other con’s down the hallway and out the front entrance to the jeep.  Major Phillips had arrived with a sedative for Chief, and he and Garrison walked into the room.  Garrison walked up to the head of Chief’s bed and bend over to speak to him.

 

“Chief can you hear me it’s the Warden,” Garrison spoke  softly.

 

“Warden your alright, you made it,” Chief replied weakly.

 

“Chief it’s all over John’s and Schaeffer are no more of a threat to you or anyone else.  Chief you need to get some sleep, the doc is going to give you something to help you sleep,” Garrison said.

 

Chief just nodded and Major Phillips gave him the sedative and left the room.  Garrison sat down in the chair which had just been abandoned by the Sgt Major and watched Chief fall asleep. Once Chief was asleep, Garrison felt tired and exhausted himself he got up from the chair and walked to the empty bed and laid down on it.  Garrison looked up at the ceiling and then at Chief and thought to himself how very close he came to losing Chief.  Then he thought to himself out loud ,” that it was finally over, the men who could destroy him and his men were in the stockade.”  Garrison finally drifted off to sleep.

 

The End.

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
